Bots Master: New Girl
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel gets transported to her favorite cartoon show. My first Bots Master fic, so please rate nicely! Lyrics were found somewhere online for the theme song.


**My First Bots Master Fic! I absolutely love this show and came up with this story a while ago. I only own Rachel. Bots Master and all their characters belong to their owners. I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**Bots Master: New Girl**

"Hooray!" Shouted a young girl's voice. "Homework's done! Time for Bots Master!"

Rachel eagerly jumped up after shouting out and raced toward the computer to go to Youtube and watch one of the best shows on the planet: Bots Master. Her favorite characters on the show were Ninjzz, Jammerzz, and Toolzz. Those three were really cool. She now typed in an episode to watch and the theme song came up, which she sang along to.

"_Street Boyzz (Jammerzz & Toolzz):_

_Greetings from the Street Boyzz_

_Jammerzz:_

_You know the planet is in a jam  
A diabolical plan of only one man  
Louis Leon Paradim an international punk  
and his army of 3As are his piece of junk_

_Toolzz:_

_Yeah! Well he can't fade us  
He forgot about the Boyzz and the guy who made us  
Ziv Zulander, master of Boyzz bots_

_Street Boyzz (Jammerzz & Toolzz):_

_We undermine the plot_

_Sports Boyzz (Ace, Batzz, Bogey, & All Ball):_

_We're the Sports Boyzz and we like making noise  
Commander jock has intelligent droids_

_Cook:_

_I'm Cook, and I can take the heat  
But don't forget, you are what you eat_

_Watzon:_

_Call me Watzon, let me swivel and say  
I rock in the doc and I save the day_

_D'Nerd:_

_And D'Nerd is my name  
And the brain is my game_

_Genesix:_

_I'm Genesix  
Any problem I can fix_

_Ninjzz:_

_My name is Ninjzz  
The battle hinges  
And how I use my sword and while it singes_

_ZZ:_

_I'm Ziv Zulander, ZZ for short  
You know I fight the Corp, I'm the Bots Master  
Listen up you all, you're the Boyzz brigade  
When it's laser time put on the 3D shades  
Laser time Boyzz_

_Bots Master  
Bots Master  
Bots Master  
Bots Master  
Bots Master  
Bots Master  
Bots Master_

_ZZ:_

_Game Over_"

"Ya-hoo!" Rachel sang out after the song and eagerly awaited for the episode to load. Suddenly, the screen began to swirl into a multi-colored vortex. "That's odd," she said. "Never did that before."

Suddenly, she felt G-forces start to drag her toward the small screen. She struggled hard. "Help!" she cried out as she was thrown into the vortex and saw the colors blur into one before she blacked out.

The first thing Rachel felt was a cold hand on her forehead and she instinctively shivered and tried to move away, but the hand gently stopped her head from moving.

"Easy," said a low voice as two hands helped her to sit up. She couldn't open her eyes but heard movement. "Here," said another voice. "Drink this."

Normally, Rachel would have tried to fight, but she couldn't move her limbs and so felt the rim of something touch her lips and smelled chicken broth. She opened her mouth slightly in reflex and felt the broth pour into her mouth slowly and she swallowed it, the warm broth warming her cold body up. She drank it until it was gone. "Good girl," said a third voice. "Now just rest."

Rachel tried to speak, but could only make a groan come out. A gentle hand covered her mouth. "Shh," said the first voice. "Just rest. You'll feel better soon." Rachel didn't fight it, but just fell back asleep.

Off and on, she regained consciousness but only for a short time. All she could remember were voices and she was hot and cold often and she felt dizzy before she dropped off into unconsciousness.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she opened her eyes and squinted at the brightness of the room. Turning her head to look on the tray beside her, she saw her glasses and she grabbed them and put them on so she could see. Something about the room looked familiar to her.

"Hey, you're awake," said a voice and she turned to it and saw a robot she knew.

"W-Watzon?" she asked in surprise. Said robot stopped in his tracks.

"How do you know my name?" he asked her.

Rachel rubbed her head to get rid of the slight headache she had. "I know all about the Boyzz and the Corp," she said honestly. "I'm on the Boyzz's side."

Watzon looked at her and nodded. "Alright, I believe you," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said. "What happened?"

"Toolzz and Jammerzz found you in the streets one night and brought you here to our home. You were unconscious and very sick. I thought that we were going to lose you a few times, but you pulled through."

Rachel now smiled. "My uncle always did say I was a fighter," she said and then sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Watzon, slightly alarmed by her sudden change of mood.

Rachel snapped out of her sadness. "Nothing," she said. "So, what's my health status?"

Watzon was about to ask her about her sudden mood change, but at the last minute dropped it, sensing that she would tell him when she was comfortable enough to do so.

"You're still regaining your strength, so I don't want you walking around for a few more days," he said.

"Okay," she said. And that's when a tall, black figure came in. Rachel looked up at him amazed. "Whoa," she said in amazement and then blushed hotly when she realized she had just said that aloud.

Watzon noticed her blush and chuckled lightly. "Ninjzz, could you carry Rachel for the next few days until she builds up her strength?" he asked.

"Yes," said Ninjzz. "I can, if Rachel doesn't mind."

Rachel looked uncertain. "I…I don't want to be a burden," she said, as Ninjzz came over and leaned down. She flinched and scooted back a little, making him stop and look at her with some confusion.

"You won't be," he said reassuringly.

Rachel looked over at Watzon and suddenly felt herself floating. She yelped in surprise as she then found herself in Ninjzz's arms. Her entire face turning red, she stayed still. Watzon chuckled at her embarrassment, to which she sent him a dirty look.

Ninjzz carried her to the living room and Rachel hid her face, hoping that no one else would see her and comment to add to her embarrassment.

"Hey, it's the new girl," said a voice.

"Well how about that?" said another voice that sounded like a gangster. "She's up to bat!"

Rachel uncovered her face and saw her other two favorite BOYZZ watching her. Jammerzz raised his hand and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze when he saw she looked uncertain.

"Hey now, little lady, smile," he encouraged her, smiling himself. "You'll be staying with us for a while."

Rachel now smiled. Jammerzz's raps could always make her either laugh or smile. "That's better," said Toolzz. "Don't want that pretty face to get stuck on a frown."

Rachel clapped a hand to her mouth, but her muffled giggles still broke through. "Hey, I made her laugh!" said Toolzz with glee, making Rachel laugh a little harder.

Ninjzz shook his head in amusement and walked over to the couch, sitting down with Rachel snuggled in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as he then wrapped his arms around her to hold her protectively.

Later on, after ZZ and the others returned from a mission, they saw D'Nerd and Rachel playing a mind game which she was actually doing pretty good at. D'Nerd was having a hard time stumping her.

"Hey, Rachel," said ZZ. "We found the portal device that Hiss was using when you came here."

"He brought me here?" she asked surprised.

"Actually, it was an accident," he said. "You weren't even the target, but he saw us before we could get away, but we got the President's daughter back to him and the Corp is being investigated, so we can send you back in a few days if you want."

Rachel thought about home but then remembered her uncle being in jail for a robbery he was framed for. "ZZ," Rachel said quietly. "Do you think you and your BOYZZ can help my uncle?"

"Sure," said ZZ. "What for?"

Rachel told them all how her uncle was put in jail and the BOYZZ vowed to help her.

"But in the meantime, let's play ball!" All Ball exclaimed as he kicked the soccer ball high and the other Sports BOYZZ cheered. Ace came up to Rachel and Ninjzz placed her on the tennis player's back. Rachel hung on as Ace jumped into the game with his fellow sport players and they all had fun before Jammerzz grabbed Rachel and raced Toolzz to the skating arena and they did tricks back and forth with Rachel holding on to whoever was performing the next trick as both Jammerzz and Toolzz took turns carrying her around the rink. She didn't mind as she just hung on and had a blast.

That evening, Rachel was rooming with Ninjzz and had just settled down when she let out a deep sigh. "Is everything alright?" asked Ninjzz.

"Yeah," she said softly, her voice indicating she was sad.

Ninjzz came up and sat down beside her, placing one arm around her in a side hug. "You're worried," he said matter-of-factly.

Rachel sighed again. "Ninjzz, do you think you guys can really help my uncle?" she asked him.

"Yes," said Ninjzz firmly. "We can and we will."

Another sigh escaped Rachel as she then moved to lay down, her expression still worried. Ninjzz sat in thought for a moment and then had an idea. Moving around her quietly, Ninjzz positioned himself on his knees beside her and reached for her stomach.

Rachel was deep in her own thoughts when she felt something tickle her stomach and she jumped with a squeal. "Hey!" she said, trying to roll away but Ninjzz pounced on her, hugging her to him as he continued to tickle her. Laughing, she tried to get away, but he wouldn't let go.

"NINJZZ!" she cried out, trying to break out of his hug. "Okay! Okay!"

Seeing that she was started to gasp for air, the ninja stopped and held her as she rested her head against his chest, listening to the almost silent whirring of the machinery and gears inside of him. Ninjzz then lay down with Rachel resting at his side. She snuggled closer and he placed an arm around her protectively. "Thanks, Ninj," she said, using his nickname, making the robot ninja chuckle slightly.

"You're welcome, Rachel," he said as he powered down.

The next two days were filled with excitement as Ninjzz taught her some fighting techniques, ZZ taught her to build robots, she had mind contest with D'Nerd (the score was pretty even between those two), and Jammerzz and Toolzz letting her hang out with them. Watzon performed a few checkups and was happy to say that she would soon be in top shape. Cook was even happy that at least someone didn't complain about his cooking (in truth, some of his cooking wasn't that great, but Rachel wasn't about to hurt the cheerful bot's feelings).

When the transport device was finally ready, the BOYZZ and ZZ took her back home and she found everything to be in order and thanks to the BOYZZ quick work, her uncle was freed from jail and the true felon was caught. After being reunited, the gang had to go back home, but promised to visit now and then. Rachel promised to be waiting for them and with a smile, the friends all went back home with the bright future of more adventures waiting for them.

**I discovered "Bots Master" a long time ago and the show is awesome! I instantly liked Ninjzz, Toolzz, and Jammerzz. If you guys like action and robots, check out the show on Youtube. It's out of this world!**


End file.
